


Tartan Books and Longing Looks

by lia (liaskisses)



Series: Wolfstar Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Awkwardness, Banter, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Scottish Character, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskisses/pseuds/lia
Summary: Remus likes the quiet life, comfortable in his café that he runs with his bestfriend Lily. He enjoys the quaint Scottish town of Godrick Hollow.Until one day, his quiet life is flipped upside down by a gorgeous man with dangerous eyes and a motorbike.Remus knows he's fucked.• side Jily• Scottish Remus AU
Relationships: Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184585
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Hoses & Headlocks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highland Fling [+podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919977) by [picascribit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit). 



Opening the door to the smell of old books and coffee was one of Remus's favourite ways to wake up. Especially after battling with the old rusty key to unlock the door, telling himself that his masculinity was only _slightly_ hurt.

The kitchen was tiny, with only enough storage to store various coffees, teas and baking supplies.

Before beginning his morning of baking muffins and preparing various sandwiches, he made himself a large cup of his finest coffee, while rereading _1984_ for what felt like the millionth time.

After his morning ritual of baking and pondering, he attended to his bookshelves, arranging and rearranging the books until he was satisfied. 

To the untrained eye, Remus probably looked like an old man, sitting in his café/bookshop, prowling over the organisation of the shelves of old classic books.

He wouldn't blame anyone that thought him older than his actual age of twenty-three, painfully aware of the tattered jumpers that morphed him into a middle-aged man.

Hearing the shop bell jingle, he looked up from the comfortable seat behind the counter, giving a warm, toothless smile to one of his morning regulars, Effie Potter.

"Mornin' Effie, what can I do for you today pet?"

He had a soft spot for Effie and her husband Monty. They were an older couple who supposedly had a son who worked in London.

"Just the usual muffin for me Rem, I'm afraid I can't stop for a long chat, James and his pal are coming home today!" 

The joy in her voice made Remus share her excitement.

 _"_ Och, that's brilliant, coming home for summer is he?" 

Effie nodded gleefully, chattering about how she needs to shop and clean for the arrival of her son and his friend.

Remus nodded, mmming and ahhing at the various string of compliments Effie spouted about her son, describing him as if he was coming from heaven, not London.

"So he's got a pal comin'? he works with him or sommet?" Remus asked, in the mood to hear Effie chat, loving the look of pure bliss on the woman's face.

"Aye, business partners they are! been attached to the hip since school. Sirius his name is, basically a second son."

Remus nodded, handing Effie her Muffin and an extra cookie, slipping it in so she wouldn't insist on paying. 

"He's too bonnie for his own good that Sirius, too bonnie to be me own son" Effie grinned, giving Remus a cheeky wink.

"I think he'd be good for you, maybe you two would hit it off.."

"Away!, get out before I charge you extra" Remus blushed, waving her away.

"As if you ever would, goodbye sweetheart!" Effie shouted, exiting the shop with a wave and smile.

Remus was rather lucky to have Effie, everyone in the village knew he was queer, (after being outed by his ex, Fenrir Greyback) it was with the help of Effie and Monty that the village grew to accept him. 

However that didn't stop the village from talking, and everyone begging to play matchmaker, Effie being the worst of them all.

* * *

It was around 10 am before his best friend and flatmate decided to surface. Entering the shop, tired and cranky, with wet hair from her shower. Lily stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Remussssss, where can a lass get a cup of coffee round 'ere?" Lily asked her head in her hands, dramatically sighing.

"You could get fresh coffee if ya actually woke up on time" Remus teased, already in the kitchen preparing Lily's morning brew.

"If only your Dad didn't keep me up all night, with all that passionate sex we've been having"

this make Remus scrunch up his face in disgust at the thought of Lyall and Lily together.

"I hope you on the pill doll, cause those babies willna be braw, that's fae sure" Remus came through, with Lily's usual coffee and one of his biggest muffins.

"Remus, have you reconsidered the queer thing? cause I'd marry you in a heartbeat" biting into her muffin, throwing back her head moaning an overexaggerated moan.

"You'd make a good wife you would" Lily added, grinning happily and swinging her short legs.

"I'll consider the offer Evans if you grew a third leg" 

"Right on it!" 

Remus rolled his eyes, swatting Lily with the nearest tea towel, causing her to giggle.

Remus had known Lily his whole life, growing up in the same small Scottish town together, they had practically been conjoined since nursery. They attended the same University, (Lily taking business and Remus taking English) So when Remus needed to get out of the town, Lily didn't have to think twice before joining him.

"Effie came in earlier" Remus shouted from the kitchen, he was on a mission to find his left oven glove - after having lost it several nights before.

"Och, love Effie! what did she have to say? any updates on Mr Tom's alleged stealing of her garden hose?" 

"Nah, but her sons apparently coming home, bringing a mate" 

Remus smiled to himself, knowing Lily's distaste for the Potter boy.

"Fir fucks sake, not that wankpot"

"Lily! you met the lad once, he _surely_ canny be _that_ much of a dick" 

Remus had never met James Potter, who had moved to London before Lily or Remus had. James had yet to revisit Godrick Hollow in the two years the pair had lived there.

Lily had met him once though, when she went with Effie down to London for a " _girls trip",_ ending up having lunch with James (Effie's ploy to try and set the pair up no doubt.)

Effies planned failed however, it ending badly, with Lily slapping the man in the face and storming away, proclaiming him "Britains biggest Wanker" 

"Remus, he literally asked me - in front of his Ma, if the " _curtains matched the drapes"_

Remus rolled his eyes but silently agreed that it was probably one of the worst things he could have ever said.

"Oh! Marlene left a message, wants you to pop by Inn to collect all the little mini shampoos and that she's nicked for you"

Lily's face lit up, grinning spectacularly.

"Smashing! can always count on Mar to supply the freebies... I wonder if she kens who's nicked Mrs Potters hose..."

Lily leaned back, cup in hand, desperately pondering over the missing hose situation.

"Cor Lils, you are the worst for small-town gossip" 

"Remus, are you seriously not curious? like who would steal a whole hose?!" 

"A hose thief?"

"No way José!" Lily joked, clearly very proud of herself for the pun.

Remus groaned his head on the counter and seriously rethinking his entire friendship with the horrible pun-making redhead.

* * *

One hour. one blissful hour is what Remus has given himself for lunch every day. In typical Remus fashion, he sticks to a tight schedule, never swaying from his routine.

He ventures out the confines of his safe, warm café and into the village. Usually stopping a couple of times to chat with some regulars.

The townfolk of Godrick Hollow has taken to Remus, they like his coffee, books and dry wit. Some stay wary of him (mainly the older folks) but Remus has deemed himself ' _king of the over 40s crowd_ ' 

Today he was stopped by Horrance. (Nicknamed as Slughorn by Lily and Remus.) He was an old retired professor who was honestly a bit of a nutter. He reeked of tobacco and only spoke of himself, constantly namedropping several unimportant people as if they were renowned celebrities.

"Remus laddie! did ya hear what happened to Effie's hose?!" 

Remus nodded, putting on his best-concerned face, trying to act as if stealing a hose was a federal crime. 

"Disgraceful! I bet you it was them youths, always youths it is. When I was teaching the youths they never went around stealing hoses!" He tutted, tapping his chin as if he was thinking hard

"Even though there _was_ that sticky-fingered lass, _Mandy Moore_ if I remember correctly."

He raised at brow at Remus, expecting him to who the hell Mandy Moore was.

Remus nodded and tutted accordingly, muttering of the disgraces of these alleged 'youths' 

He managed to escape after only five more minutes of Horrance's many complaints, making up the excuse of needing to get back to the shop.

He walked through the park, the day was beautiful, with the sun out and the birds singing, Remus almost sighed as he tilted his head into the sunlight, gathering some well-needed vitamin D.

Deciding he was in the mood for a pasty, he entered the Weasley Bakery, seeing Molly behind the counter, a small redheaded toddler on her hip.

"fáilte Remus! what can I get you today love?" Molly greeted, rocking the child on her hip and offering Remus a toothy grin.

Remus liked Molly and her husband Arthur, the two had three children and ran the bakery, they made the best pies in the village.

"Just a steak pasty if that's alright," he asked bashfully, smiling at the babbling child on her hip.

"Of course that's alright! anything else? a cake? you just look so thin dear... how about a sausage roll? Arthur make them fresh this morning!" 

"Go on then, a sausage roll can't hurt" 

Molly gave him a happy grin, tottering about gathering a pasty and two sausage rolls.

"Did you hear about the hose? god, what fecker could possibly need a hose?!" Molly gossiped, setting the child down to bag up the treats.

"Who knows, Horrance suspects it's the _youths_ " Remus teased, knowing Molly shared a similar distaste of the man.

"He's off his rockers! what would teens do with a garden hose?" Molly laughed, handing Remus the bag.

"Drugs, perhaps Vandalism! maybe they could sell it on the black market!"

Molly laughed heartily, hand on her chest.

"Aye, as if Godrick Hollow has a black market" She looked at the screen, then back up at Remus with a glint in her eye.

"That'll be £4 pet" 

"Molly..." Remus asked, raising a brow at the woman.

"What? it's £4!" 

"Stop undercharging me! what's the _real_ price?" 

"Fine! £5.50" 

Remus tutted, giving her £7 and adding a 50p to the tip jar.

"Thank you, darling, see ya tomorrow!" Molly grinned, rosy cheeked at Remus's payment.

Remus waved at Molly and her son, before walking out the shop, a smile on his face. 

* * *

The last thing Remus expected to see when he walked back into his shop was Lily Evans holding a strange man in a very tight headlock.

"Lily, what the fu-" Remus asked, frozen in place, searching to see if Lily was hurt or in any danger.

Upon seeing the struggling man in her grasp, Remus concluded he was in way more danger than Lily was.

Lily looked up, grinning at Remus's shocked face and giving him a cocky grin.

"Ello Rem, just welcoming James Potter back to Godrick Hollow" 

James didn't look very welcome, currently thrashing about in Lily's arms, thumping at her back to get free.

"Lily! get-go of the poor laddie!" Remus said, still in disbelief at seeing his best friend wrestle a complete stranger.

"Exactly Evans, listen to the man! let go of the poor laddie!" James exclaimed, trying and failing to wriggle out of Lily's tight hold.

Lily rolled her eyes, reluctantly letting go of him, after James wriggled free he stood up and brushed himself off. Immediately Remus saw the resemblance to Effie and Monty, he shared their dark brown skin with Effie's brown eyes and Fleamonts crazy unruly hair.

"You alright mate?" Remus asked, trying not to laugh at the dishevelled man as he readjusted himself.

"Smashin! It's not every day a beautiful lady wrestles ya into a headlock"

James winked at Lily, flashing a smirk causing Lily's blood to boil, crossing her arms and looking ready for round two.

"Potter I swear to Mary, Joseph and the donkey! I will **not** show mercy next time."

"Ahh Lily, just the firecracker I remember.." James sighed fondly before approaching the counter and hopping on a seat.

"Sorry about that, I'm James Potter, I'm sure you know my parents?" James held out a hand to Remus formally. Remus shook it and tried not to laugh at the suddenly polite man who had just been flailing about on his shop floor moments earlier.

"Och yeah, Effie and Monty are in and out of here constantly, speaking about you in almost every sentence" Remus smiled, seeing a blush appear on the man's face.

"That's Ma for you, a complete gossip she is" Remus laughed in agreement before hearing the shop bell go off, seeing Effie standing at the door, grinning wickedly at the trio.

"Bitchin' about me while I'm not here boys?" Effie said smugly, approaching the counter with the man behind her following.

"Never Ma," James said, kissing his mother's cheek and smiling. Lily was now behind the counter beside Remus, giving Effie a warm grin.

"Ahh Effie, my favourite and most beautiful customer, how could you birth such an arsehole of a son?" Lily cooed, turning round to prepare Effie's usual tea.

"Oi!" James called, looking offended as he held a hand to his chest, making a show of looking hurt.

"And why my dearest Lily, is my son an alleged arsehole?" 

"Because Effie, instead of a welcome or a simple ' _hello_ ' he decided to ask me what kind of _underwear_ I'm wearing today!"

Effie gasped and clipped James on the head swiftly.

"Ouch... Ma!" James groaned, holding his own head.

"James Fleamont Potter! we do **not** go around asking girls what _underwear_ they are wearing!" Effie scolded, earning a laugh from Lily.

"Snitch much Evans?" James moaned, rubbing at his own head dramatically.

"Creepy much Potter?" Lily quipped back, sending him a look that could kill, bury and cremate the man.

Remus rolled his eyes in amusement, catching Effie's eye as the pair continued to bicker. They shared a knowing look and a sly smile.

"James darling, I'm sorry to interrupt this petty fight that Lily is so clearly winning-"

"She is _not_ winning!" James whined 

"Sore loser are we?" Lily grinned, looking extremely smug.

"Suck up to my mum are we?" James replied, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner.

"James! honestly!" Effie sighed, trying to disguise her utter joy at the whole situation.

"Sorry Ma, what is it?" James said, expression soft and tone lowered - Remus clocked that he was an extremely whipped mama's boy.

"When is Sirius getting here?" Effie asked, taking an almost regal sip of her tea.

"Hopefully he'll be here for dinner, he got caught up at home - his boyfriend decided it was a grand time to break up with him"

James gritted his teeth, the tone of his voice dangerous, obviously extremely protective of his friend.

Remus obviously perked up at the knowledge that this Sirius was queer. Making sense why Effie had tried to set them up earlier.

"Really? oh Siri... poor thing, was it that Benjy bloke?" Effie asked, automatically in mother mode.

"Yeah, I mean I never liked the guy but Sirius had it bad," James said, shrugging and tugging a hand through his hair - somehow making it even messier.

"Well! I better make dinner extra special, got a lot to do... come on James you can join me, you surely need the cooking practise, I don't know how the pair of you have lived this long on _pot noodles_ & microwave burgers." 

Effie fussed, causing Remus to smile fondly at the woman. Effie with her natural giving nature making Remus pang for his own soft-spoken and caring mother.

Effie put on her coat and turned to Remus, that similar wicked glint appearing in her eye.

"Remus dear? why don't you and Lily join us tonight? I've already bought too much food and I can't bear to think of the pair of you ordering _another_ takeaway"

Remus froze, he could feel Lily's burning gaze on the side of his face, the clear " _No, NO FUCK NO"_ painted on her face.

But Remus was indeed a pushover, mixed with his indescribable need to please people - Effie knew he couldn't possibly refuse.

"That would be _lovely_ , wouldn't it Lils" Remus smiled, giving Lily a pleading look. 

Lily threw him a look back that said:

" _you are washing up after dinner every night for the **rest** of your life Lupin."_

"Yes Effie, that would be great!" Lily proclaimed, she was a smooth talker and an even smoother liar.

"Perfect, 7 o' o'Clock sound okay?" The triumphant look on Effies faces unmistakable. What an evil woman.

"Grand" Remus forced a toothy grin, wishing to simply bake himself alive.

* * *

"Lupin, how hard is it to just say, _no thank you, we're busy_ " Lily huffed, slamming the car door shut.

"She knows how weak I am! she did it on purpose!" he whined while retrieving the bottle of wine out of the backseat of Lily's car.

"Of course she did!, she's an evil, brilliant and cunning woman" She sighed, looking up at the Potters mansion.

"She's quite sexy too if you think about it" Remus winked, earning a smack on the arm from Lily. 

"I think you mean _incredibly_ sexy!" a unrecognisable voice shouts from behind Remus.

Remus turns, seeing that the voice belongs the most gorgeous man he's ever seen. He's tall but not tall as Remus, with black shoulder length hair and grey piercing eyes that absolutely scream danger.

Remus is frozen, taken completely by the beautiful stranger who approaches the two with a wicked grin.

He's holding his motorbike helmet on his hip, raking his fingerless glove covered hands through his silky black hair. Remus feels winded as he stands shocked, mouth opening like a fish.

"I'm Sirius Black, whatever James has said about me is a lie" Sirius grins, holding out his hand for Remus to shake.

However, Remus's brain is still trying to get air back into his lungs so instead of shaking the man's hand, he simply stares at it like it's an alien from space.

Sirius stands awkwardly for a moment, assessing Remus's clearly anxious face until Lily saves him by shaking the man's hand for him.

"I'm Lily Evans and this goldfish of a man is Remus Lupin" Lily smiles, trying to diffuse the awkward tension.

Sirius almost chokes as Lily says her name, his eyes lighting up in awe.

" _You're_ Evans?!" Sirius stutters, as if Lily is some A- list celebrity he's meeting for the first time.

Lily crosses her arms and raises a terrifying brow.

"Apparently so... what has that idiot been saying about me?" Lily almost groans, her complaints about the Potter boy had not stopped since the incident in the café.

"Nothing- well... everything actually.. James hasn't stopped talking about you since you two met last summer" 

Lily does audibly groan this time, squeezing the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Honestly, that immature sod"

"Can't agree more" Sirius grins, sending Remus's heart flying.

"Can't he see that I _loathe_ him?!' Lily complains, causing Remus to snort unattractively.

"I think that's what he likes about you Lils" Remus immediately retorts, forgetting about the godlike man infront of them.

"Yup, that's basically it, James isn't used to being told no." Sirius says, looking at Remus with a fond smile.

"Clearly!" Lily says, looking back up at the Potters vast mansion. 

"Come on Lils, let's go in, then you can tell Potter how much you hate him to his face" Remus says, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her up the driveway.

"I like your style Lupin!" Sirius proclaims, jogging after the two. Remus couldn't help but grin back. He knows he's well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart yearns for Scottish Remus & Lily! to make it clear - The Potters are still English but they do live In Scotland now! 
> 
> Kudos & comment!  
> Lia.


	2. Crushes & Crouches

"When I come out the next morning it's gone! vanished into thin air!" Effie proclaims, her storytelling skills almost convincing him that stealing a garden hose is worse than first degree murder.

"Isn't it just atrocious Monty?" Effie comments to her husband while filling up her own glass of wine.

Monty looks up from his paper and smiles at his wife "Um.. yes? what did you say sorry?" 

"I _said_ isn't it just atrocious!" 

"What's atrocious love?" Monty asks, his thick bushy eyebrows moving up and down on his forehead, reminding Remus of two thick caterpillars.

"Oh Monty do keep up! the garden hose, the theft of it?" Effie says, turning to Lily and giving her a look that says " _men, am I right?"_

"Oh yes quite atrocious dear" Monty sounds exactly how Remus feels, as if the simple theft of the garden hose is nothing of note.

The Potters mansion is lovely as ever, with the elegant decorating of Effie paired with the overall poshness of the house, Remus felt rather out of place in his shabby cardigan and loafers. 

The group was currently lounging in the Potters sitting room, with glasses of wine that cost more than Remus's rent.

"It's just so good to have my boys back! how long until you both leave me again?" Effie asks, finished tsking at her clearly uninterested husband.

"Well Ma I think we're stayin' till September, a summer holiday some may say" James said brightly, taking a swig of his wine.

Remus couldn't simply bear the look of pure delight on Mrs Potters face, it was like someone had given her Christmas and her birthday wrapped into one.

She immediately sprang from her seat, kissing both the boys cheeks joyfully, causing an almost luminescent blush to appear on James's face.

"Ma! stop that!" James swatted the woman away, side eyeing Lily like he was hoping she hadn't noticed.

Sirius simply kissed Effie back, grinning happily at the enthusiastic woman.

Lily was clearly having a ball, soaking up James's embarassment like the sun on a hot day.

"Oi Effie! where's my kisses?" Lily asked, wiggling her eyebrows, causing Effie and Sirius to burst out into peels of laughter, James however - looked like a toddler who had just got his toy taken away.

Remus also laughed, sneaking glances at Sirius who was simply barking with laughter. Still managing to look beautiful while doing it.

After giving Lily two very dramatic kisses, Effie was back in her seat, giggling heartily.

"Honestly you'll all be the death of me!" 

"Wait until I'm at least in the family will before you croak it?" Sirius added, winking cheekily. Everyone was now laughing (bar James, who was still in a huff.) with Fleamont even chuckling along.

"Oh it's so good to have my boys back, honestly all that London air can't be good for the soul!" 

Remus nodded along but secretly envied the two, he had never visited London, but had been dying to go one day.

"Plus the tap water here is simply to die for" Lily added, and a murmur of agreement fell from all but Sirius.

"Never had Scottish tap water before actually.." Sirius admitted sheepishly, only to be met with audible gasps from Lily and Effie.

"Sirius! how could you!" Lily exclaimed, being around Effie certainly brought out her theatric side.

"Yes, how could you! no son of mine can't have not tried Scottish tap water! Honestly when we first moved here from Liverpool it was all I drank."

Remus felt dumb for not noticing the families accents before, it made sense now, they were all clearly scouse (James moreso than Effie and Monty, who's accents had been infected with Scottish slang.)

"Wait... so when did you guys move to Godrick Hollow?" Remus asked, still sheepish as he felt Sirius's eyes on him.

Effie smiled in his direction, clearly glad he was joining in. "Well, Jamie was around 14? so around ten years ago" Effie smiled fondly, and James nodded in agreement.

"So you're Scottish born and bred?" Sirius asked Remus. 

Remus blinked slowly at the man, trying to nod his head and answer like a normal person would.

"Um, yeah, I didn't grow up here though I grew up in a town a few hours away, Me and Lily- Lily and I actually grew up together" Remus failed to contain his blush as he spoke, the smile on Sirius face when Remus spoke sending his nerves racing.

"You two grew up together! that's amazing, so what are you two doing here?" Sirius asked, seemingly genuinely interested.

Remus looked at Lily, begging her with his eyes to answer, so she continued talking.

"Well we both needed to get away after Uni, so we decided on a whim to move here and now we have a Café bookshop" Lily answered, cool and confident.

"A café bookshop? That's adorable" Sirius smiled, gaze still not moved from Remus's face. He felt his blush deepen at Sirius's praise.

"Siri, Rem's baking is spectacular! his cakes and muffins are just to _die_ for!" Effie interjects, praising Remus further.

"They really aren't anything special.." He replies bashfully, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Och don't sell yourself short Rem, your coffee is perfect" Lily adds and Effie murmurs in agreement.

"Well I'll _have_ to come by sometime" Sirius smirks, and Remus gives him a small smile.

"You don't have to-" 

"What's the name of the café?" Sirius asks, interupting the start of Remus's babble.

"It's called the Lunar Café, it's just on the highstreet!" Lily adds, smiling at the flushed Remus Lupin.

"Lunar like the moon?" Sirius asks, curiously.

"Yes?" Remus answers, unsure of what Sirius is asking.

"Okay Moon baker, I'll have to just come and test your coffee for myself huh?" Sirius sends Remus a smile, and he feels his insides melting.

* * *

"For the millionth time, he was _no_ _t_ flirting!" Remus sighed, throwing his keys into the dish next to the entrance to their flat.

"Rem, he basically asked you on a date! Och and your face, what a peach! God I think you were pink all evening" Lily laughed, kicking off her heels and walking into their living room.

"It was just the wine!" 

"Wine my arse" Lily scoffed, jumping onto the sofa and picking up the remote, flicking through the channels.

"Says you" Remus muttered, taking his place next to Lily on the sofa but making an effort sit as far away from her as possible.

"Huh? what did you say?" she challenged, whipping her head around, giving Remus her best death glare.

"You're the one who's been flirting with Potter all day!" Remus cried, immediately seeing the rage bubble on the redheads face.

" _Flirting_? you call that flirting? I _despise_ him!" her full attention now on Remus, and her face only getting more thunderous.

"Tell that to all the " _oh Potter_!" and " _Let me put you in a headlock Potter!_ " you're _totally_ flirting with him! in your own, weirdo way!" Remus argued as Lily looked ready to explode.

"Remus, havel you lost it?! have you been putting weed in your brownies or sommet?! you think that I was _flirting?_ your as nutty as Slughorn!" 

Remus scoffed but huffed silently, crossing his arms childishly and turning away from Lily. He didn't want to let himself hope that Sirius was flirting. Afterall he was just Remus. Booky Queer Remus with the suspicious scars and the good coffee, he would never be able to capture the attention of someone like Sirius.

He'd only ever had one boyfriend before, and look what that got him, a bunch of scars and a criminal record, no. He would not let this Sirius Black flirt with him. (Even though he was _not_ flirting.)

"So, do you want to watch _Gilmore Girls_ or _Gossip Girl?"_ Lily finally spoke, obliterating any awkward tension left behind as she snuggled into the sofa and threw her feet onto Remus's lap.

Remus sighed gratefully, relaxing and looking at Lily with a fond smile.

" _Glimore Girls_ , is that even a question?" 

* * *

Remus had busied himself all day, trying to do everything in his power _not_ to think about Sirius Black. He felt pathetic, with his heartbeat going crazy whenever the bell went off.

Remus looked from behind the bookshelves after hearing the jingle of the bell, only find Marlene McKinnon standing at the door, wanting to return her copy of _Little Women._

"Oh it's just you Mar" Remus breathed out in relief as he relaxed onto the counter.

"Just me aye? who you expecting Lupin?" Marlene smirked, her wavy blonde hair looking windswept but somehow still flawless.

"Well there's the regulars, but the Queen did message and say she'd try to pop by so there's that.." Remus grinned, taking the book from the counter to stamp and scan it.

"Did you like it then? I bet money that Jo was your favourite" 

Marlene nodded excitedly, obviously aching to speak about the book.

"You bet she was! such a badass, and also obviously lesbian, basically me but set in the 1900s" She winked, flicking her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"Oh aye totally, Laurie and Jo were 100% platonic soulmates" Remus added, putting the book in his pile to reshelve later.

"Yes! they were great as mates, you just get it Lupin, this is why your totally a Beth!"

"What? dead?" 

"Yes Rem, dead" Marlene deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

"Lily got in a fight with me when I said she was Meg, insisted she was a Jo" 

"She's in denial, she's Meg all the way, maybe even a little bit of Amy..." 

"Don't you dare tell her that or she'll go mental at ya" Remus grinned, thanking Marlene for being a good distraction.

"Did you hear about the Potters hose?" Remus began, now actually enjoying telling the tall tale of the stolen hose.

"Och who the fuck hasn't? you know I got stopped by a lady at Inn who was mapping out a whole timeline of events?" Marlene sighed, and Remus let out a chuckle.

"Do ya think it's a bad time for me to tell them that I'm actually missing my garden rake?" 

"Shit, a hose and a rake?! missing! you know what that means Rem.." 

"That someone needs to wash and rake their patio?"

"No you imbecile! it obviously means someone's growing cannibis!" 

Remus rolled his eyes but chuckled along as he turned to make Marlene a cup of coffee, the old machine whirring and spluttering with its age.

"Remus man you've got to get a new machine, that things been around since the stone age!" 

"So has Slughorn, but we aren't getting rid of him are we?" Remus quipped, eager to defend his trusty machine.

"Lily was telling me how you two went to the Potters hoose for dinner last night..." Marlene started, leaning over the counter with playful eyes.

"Oh fir fucks sake, whatever she's told you Mar, it's pish" 

"She may have mentioned a certain annoying Potter bloke.." 

Remus almost sighed in relief, grateful to Lily for not mentioning the supposed " _Sirius Black flirting"_ incident.

"...And he may have mentioned you completely shutting down when a hottie was flirting with you" 

"See Marlene?! that's all bollocks, cause he _wasn't_ flirting!" he defended, sliding Marlene her coffee cup with a reluctant groan.

"Rem, it's been two years since Greyback-"

"Mar, please just leave it." he pleaded, thankful when Marlene nodded and stepped back, coffee in hand.

"Alright, but all I'm going to say is just don't assume the worst, I know what your like" 

Remus refused to look up, busying his hands with the till.

"That'll be 2 quid Mar" Remus croaked, making the girl sigh and hand over the money plus a tip.

"Did Lily end up going round the Inn to get the freebies?" Remus asked, not wanting it to be awkward.

"What do you think? of course not! that lassie canny walk the length of herself" Marlene scoffed and Remus nodded in agreement.

"But dinny worry, I'll have Dorcas drop em later, otherwise Lily will never get them"

Remus nods, actually looking forward to seeing Dorcas, with all her wit and similar bookishness.

"How's it going between you two? honeymoon stage over yet?" Marlene sighed a soft, caring smile over the mention of her girlfriend.

"Babe, when your love is as good as mine and Dorkies, the whole relationship is in the honeymoon stage" 

Remus offered the girl a smile, trying to be happy instead of bitter like he wanted to be, jealous of people in love.

"Bit gay Mar" Remus smiled, after getting a swat on the arm from Marlene.

Marlene was about to offer a retort back when the shop door jingled. Remus secretly hoping that a tall, blackhaired & motorbike riding man would step into the shop, instead he was met with the scowl of his short, redheaded best friend.

"Rem, any clue why when I woke up this morning there was about 60 feckin texts from Potter on my phone? how the hell did he get my number?" Lily almost roared, marching upto the counter and slamming a fist.

Remus leaped back, terrified of his friends ginger rage. "Ooh... I don't know Lils..." Remus grinned down at the girl and back up at Marlene. 

Marlene let out a laugh as she looked from Lily back to Remus. "Good luck with that Rem!" she shouted as she quickly escaped the scene.

"Lupin. _please_ don't tell me that you gave the cunt my _number!"_

Still cowering, Remus slowly made his way to the machine, eager to calm his friend down with a cup of coffee.

"Now Lils, before I tell you, remember how much you love me..." 

"LUPIN!" 

* * *

Insisting that he _wasn't_ watching the door, and that he _wasn't_ hoping that a certain man would come through it, Remus decided that hiding at the back of his shop to reorganize the shelves was the best course of action.

Just as Remus was about to declare war on his hardbook copies of _pride and_ _prejudice_ , he heard the shop door jingle and the familiar, deep cockney voice that he had been waiting for all day.

"Remus?" the voice called out, causing Remus immediately crouch behind a shelf out of sheer panic.

"Moon boy?" Remus cringed internally as he heard his knees crack, his stupid joints betraying him.

"Remus?" he called, still thankfully towards the front of the shop. Remus cursed himself for being so fucking weird. Who the hell hides behind a bookcase to avoid a crush?

Remus did, apparently.

"You know moon slice, this really isn't smart, imagine if I was a thief... I hear there's a rampant hose thief on the loose" 

Remus couldn't help but chuckle, letting out an embarassing snort to follow it. 

"I knew it! I knew you were here! unless books can snort." 

He felt his cheeks heat up, feeling like a total idiot, he decided to except his fate as the most awkward human alive as he attempted to stand.

 _Attempted_. As when Remus went to grab for the bookshelf, he rocked forward on his feet, crashing into the shelf and tumbling himself and the bookshelf over.

"Holy shit! are you okay?" a very panicked Sirius Black called, running over to the groaning, curled up Remus.

"Oh just grand" Remus moaned, still curled up on the pile of books and shelves.

"What in fucks name were you doing?" Sirius asked, holding out an arm to Remus and pulling him up.

"Um, hide and seek?" Remus chuckled, brushing himself down, completely mortified.

"Well, your pretty bad at it" Sirius chuckled, a smooth dreamy chuckle that caused Remus to remember why he was in this mess to begin with.

Finally meeting the man's eyes, Remus got a chance to look at him, with his long black locks now tied up in a bun and his leather jacket still very much sexy and very much tight.

"Remus?" the English call bringing him back to reality, his cheeks heating up immediately.

"Y-yeah?" 

"You're bleeding" Sirius said, in a matter-of-fact tone, pointing to his cheek, which he realised was infact bleeding. _Great, another scar to add to the collection._

"Shit. really?" he cursed, whipping a hand to his cheek to touch the sticky blood now on it.

"No, I'm lying" Sirius teased, before stepping out of the rubble and heading back to the front of the store.

"Hop on the counter, I'll get a wet rag" Sirius announced, jumping over the counter and into Remus's kitchen.

Stunned at the man's confidence, Remus sat himself on the counter - feeling like a kid in the nurses office.

After a moment, Sirius came out with a wet rag filled with ice. "Here, hold that to your cheek - don't want it to swell do we?" 

Remus was at a loss for words as Sirius smiled and hopped up beside him.

"Thanks" Remus felt like a total tit as he looked over at the rubble that once was his back bookshelf.

"Lunar Café, well I must say.. the décor is splendid" Sirius laughed, knocking his shoulders with Remus's.

"Well the customers do love a good rubble of books" 

"Oh no doubt about that Moon baker" 

Remus chuckled and looked to his left, examining Sirius's unnaturally perfect side profile.

"-So your from London?" Remus awkwardly asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yes, a right city brat I am" Sirius met his gaze, immediately causing Remus's heart to flutterm

"I'd say more of just a brat in general" Remus quipped, smirking as well as he could with a rag on his cheek.

"Oi, watch it Moony, there's about six other bookshelves for me to knock down"

"Moony?" Remus enquired, raising a brow.

"Yes, Moony, you must be a moon freak to call your café the _Lunar_ café" 

Remus shook his head and sighed, the pang of longing building up in his stomach. In an attempt to regain his pride, Remus hopped off the counter.

"Right, so...what can I get for you?" 

"How about a tour of the town?" Sirius smirked, grinning at the baker.

"One tour of the town, coming right up!" Remus called, walking over to the counter and writing a quick note for Lily and picking up his jacket - flashing Sirius a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh how I cry for the awkwardness that is Remus Lupin.
> 
> Kudos & comment!  
> Lia


	3. Bikes & Bookshelves

"This is the best pasty I've ever had in my life!" Sirius exclaimed, a moan escaping his mouth as he bit into Mrs Weasley's signature dish.

Remus felt his cheeks heat up at the sound, his thoughts everything but pure.

"Molly does make a mean pasty" Remus commented while stretching his legs out on the park bench.

As promised, Remus had toured Sirius around the village. He showed him the tiny primary school that held only 100 or so pupils, aswell as the old rundown leisure centre that was desperately in need of some government funding. Then he dragged him around the square and the highstreet, dropping off at _Weasley_ _Bakery_ for lunch.

Now the pair were lounging in the park, the rare sight of the Scottish sun poking through the clouds, heating the two up comfortably.

"I wonder how she has the time, with all those ginger kids running around" Sirius added before tugging at his hair and letting it run free around his back. Remus eyes popped at the sight but he managed to maintain composure, refusing to let Sirius distract him further.

"Her and Arthur sure have been busy..." Remus grinned while wiggling his brows suggestively, causing Sirius to bark his signature laugh, Remus felt as if he'd do anything just to make Sirius laugh.

"Lupin you dog! who'd guess that the sweet, book-loving baker could have such a dirty mind?" Sirius teased, his grin unwavering.

"Well, after experiencing a ferocious battle against a ginormous bookcase--"

'--and losing" 

"and losing, I've come to the conclusion that the quiet life no longer suits me, the books no longer satisfy me" 

"Oh really?" Sirius asked, brow cocked and eyes gleaming.

"Really! the need for adventure is now tearing at my bones, I truly think I've become the ultimate bad boy!" 

Sirius tutted and rolled his eyes, leaning back on the bench and lowering his sunglasses down, reminding Remus more and more of Danny Zuko from _Grease_ with each passing second.

"The ultimate bad boy huh?" Sirius asked, glasses still covering his piercing gaze, but his voice was still as cocky as ever.

"Yes, the _ultimate_ bad boy" Remus teased, leaning forward and hovering over the man, taking the chance to steal glances at his leather clad body.

"Okay, Mr bad boy, would you care to join me on a simple country bike ride?" 

Sirius immediately straightened, bringing his sun-glasses down the bridge of his infuriatingly straight nose and peering over at Remus.

Remus shrugged, not seeing how biking could in any way make him a bad boy.

"Yeah sure, why not?" he exclaimed, now unfairly cocky, standing up and looming over Sirius.

"You really sure Moon baker?" he asked, still looking wickedly smug. Remus offered another shrug and a nod as Sirius hopped up, wiping his front free of pastry crumbs.

"Okay then! on our way to my motorbike!" Sirius gleamed, grabbing Remus's hand and dragging him away forcefully. 

"Wha- No! I'm not going on that deathtrap!" Remus whined, too franatic to even think of the twos hands being clasped together.

Suddenly, Sirius stopped, causing the rampaging Remus to stumble a bit, falling into Sirius. The shorter man looked up at Remus and grinned, hands still clasped 

"Come on then Mr bad boy Moony, your not scared of a bike are ya?" 

Before Remus could whinge any longer, the boy was dragging him off back to the direction of the Potters.

* * *

"Remmy, one order of your strongest coffee please!" Lily called as she walked into the shop, stopping for a moment to shrug her jacket off.

She paused for a moment, listening to the strangely quiet shop, usually Remus had the radio on or muttering to himself, so the silence was immediately a red flag.

"Lupin? ya here?" Lily called, turning away and walking to the counter, almost missing the heaped pile of a broken shelf and books.

"What the fuck... REM!" Lily called as she looked at the rubble, her protective nature kicking in incase her friend was hurt.

Luckily before Lily went out on a rampage, she spotted a post it note stuck onto the counter.

 _Hey Lils,_ _not dead or incarcerated, just taken out Sirius for a tour of the town, sorry bout the bookshelf, will explain later. (there's coffee in the pot)_

 _lots and lots of love,_ _Rem._

Lily tutted at the note, rolling her eyes at her lovesick friend, she turned to see that there was infact, coffee in the pot, so she happily hopped over the counter to pour it.

"Remus Lupin, you are one annoying cunt, but you do make a good pot of coffee" Lily muttered to herself, heating up the pot and pouring herself a mug.

"Talking to mugs are we Evans?" James commented, making Lily turn around in surprise and almost drop her coffee.

"Potter! you wank! I could have dropped this!" Lily scowled, walking over to the grinning boy draped over the counter.

"Ahh but alas! you didn't Evans, mugs everywhere are saved!" James smirked, only causing Lily's hatred to grow.

"Black isn't here Potter, he and Rem are on a date" 

"date?!" James gasped.

"Well, maybe.. I'm not sure, does this sound datey to you?" Lily ripped the note off of the counter to hand to James.

James took it, almost shocked that Lily hadn't included a single insult in her sentence.

"The bookshelf?" James inquired.

Lily sighed and pointed behind James, who turned around in shock.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened?!" James shrieked, walking over to the pile.

"Beats me, god knows what those two were upto" Lily smirked, following James over to the rubble.

"Gross! that's my brother!" James said, pulling a disgusted face and shaking his head.

"That prick better fix it, we don't really have much spare cash for a new one" Lily sighed, crossing her arms and looking sadly down at the rubble.

James remained quiet, looking down at the pile and up at Lily, as if he was weighing out the pros and cons of something.

"I can fix it for you" 

Lily dropped her arms, looking at the suddenly nervous looking James. 

"Huh?" 

"I said I could fix it for you" 

"Why?" 

"Why not?" 

Lily opened her mouth but closed it promptly, giving a slow nod of her head, feeling her cheeks heat up in a uncharacteristic way.

"Good. I'll be back, I'll just go get my Da's toolbox" James smiled before leaving a very confused and blushing Lily Evans.

* * *

"I am **not** getting on that deathmobile Black!" Remus said, crossing his arms in protest.

"Where's that bad boy I love so much gone to?"

"He died. in a terrible motorbiking accident!" Remus whined, turning away from the bike and the boy sitting on it.

"It's perfectly safe you drama queen, look! I've even got a helmet for you"

"Oh great! so when fall off and die at least I'll die wearing a helmet!" 

Sirius scoffed and shook his head at the dramatic Remus.

"Moons, just get on the fucking bike." Sirius said, and his tone changed to a deeper one, his cockney accent suddenly demanding.

Remus turned around and sighed, grabbing the helmet out of Sirius's hands and climbing on the bike.

"Atta boy! okay clip that on and put your hands around my waist, nice and tight so you don't fall to your death!" 

"Death?!" Remus exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Sirius as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, still hesitant.

"Remus, I said tightly, that's looser than my mums fanny" 

Remus scowled at Sirius's back, but before he could comment Sirius grabbed his arms and pulled him into his back.

"Sirius!" Remus whined into the man's ear, his arms tightly wound on his waist.

"That's more like it, off we go!" 

Without much warning Sirius started the bike, speeding off down the road, making let out a feminine scream as the bike took off.

"Oh my god oh my god sweet Jesus, I cannae dae it SIRIUS you FUCKEN eejit, oh you absolute arse I swear-" 

"You turn overly Scottish when petrified" Sirius laughed, raising his voice over the engine.

Remus was clinging tightly to Sirius, his head burrowed in his shoulder, eyes tightly shut, feeling the cold night air around him.

"I turn Scottish when my bloody life is threatened!" Remus whined, burrowing deeper in his neck, noting he smelt of expensive aftershave and authentic leather.

Sirius laughed, speeding faster as he tore through the country, now out of the small village and into the old country roads.

"Rem, open your eyes"

"Never!" 

"Trust me, open your eyes, you'll want to see this" Sirius said, tone suddenly soft, making Remus's insides melt.

Remus thought it was crazy, but he did trust Sirius, even though he had only met him hours before, and now he was on the back of a dangerous vehicle.

So he obeyed, slowly lifting his head and unscrewing his eyes, the soft light of sunset filling his senses.

Surrounding the two were the endless fields of cattle, the sheep passing by as simple blurs and the cows blending to look like black and white dots.

The orange glow of golden hour hit the Scottish hills perfectly, making everything appear as it was on fire, Remus breathed in a deep breath and decided that it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

* * *

Lily decided that it wasn't the _worst_ thing in the universe to have a sweaty James potter bent over in her shop.

Surprisingly, it turned out that the wild haired fool really could come in handy. The bookshelf was already half done and he had also fixed the creaky door into the kitchen.

She had to admit that caught herself multiple times checking the man out, admitting that his tight grey shirt and combat trousers really were a sight for sore eyes.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Lily found herself asking, unable to be annoyed at the sight of James puffed out on the floor.

"That'd be grand" James breathed out, popping his head around to flash Lily a smile, his teeth catching on his lip, making himself look stupidly attractive all of a sudden.

She nodded and turned away, maybe deliberately swaying her hips as she walked, a coy grin on her face, men were simple creatures, and she knew exactly what they wanted.

"Milk? Sugar?" She called after she had started the kettle, chucking in a off-brand tea bag and a teaspoon of sugar in her own cup.

"Both please" James called back, making Lily shake her head at the boys good manners that had no doubt been drilled into him by no other than Euphemia Potter.

Lily poured the tea, humming tunelessly as he calculated the pros and cons of shacking up with Effies son.

** _Pros_ **

  * _**Excellent body**_
  * _**more than clearly interested**_
  * _**looks competent in bed**_



**Cons**

  * _**Effie will try and arrange a wedding**_
  * **_Commitment(?)_**
  * **_Puppy eye sadness_**
  * **_feelings_**
  * **_probably wants more than sex_**



Lily sighed as he stirred the tea, immediately calming herself down, she had determined that she wouldn't be shackin with Potter anytime soon, too complicated, she felt like she could really like the boy, and that had never worked out for her in the past.

Lily had only ever had one boyfriend, and Severus Snape wasn't exactly prince charming, a childhood friend who turned into a fascist Nazi. He had mentally abused Lily into thinking that even _Remus_ hated her. Safe to say it wasn't the happiest of relationships.

She shook her head as if trying to get rid of the thoughts of Snape, she concluded that she couldn't do anything to Potter, she wasn't ready for it.

She walked over to the man, suddenly annoyed by the sweaty shirt and loose fitting trousers.

"How long are you going to take Potter, some of us _have_ lives afterall" Lily let out gruffly, handing the man his cup reluctantly.

James, who was taken aback by Lily's rude tone, just stared at the girl.

"Well- I don't know, maybe an hour?" 

"Well do you know? is it an hour or _maybe_ an hour?" She crossed her arms and raised a brow, doing everything in her power not to feel anything at the hurt filled look in James's eyes.

"What the fuck Evans? I'm the one doing _you_ a favour! I don't know why your being such a bitch all of a sudden!" James argued, putting the cup down on a shelf.

"I didn't ask you to do _anything_ Potter! so I don't know why you've got your knickers all in a twist" Lily spat, seeing the big brown eyes of James fill with confusion.

"Me? what the hell Lily! I thought-" 

"What did you _think_ Potter? that you'd get to fuck me because I made you a cup of tea?" 

James leaned back, shaking his head and grabbing his jacket from the floor.

"What you're gonna leave the shelves half finished?" 

James pushed past Lily, bumping her shoulder and heading for the door.

"Mum's invited you and Remus for lunch tomorrow, if you don't come that'll break her heart. And I know your not _that_ much of a bitch."

Lily did feel a huge pang of guilt at seeing the darkened expressions of James, she wanted to grab him and tell him she was scared, she was scared of his big brown eyes and even bigger heart, and she was scared of being hurt by him.

But he left, closing the door gently and stalking off in the sunset, leaving Lily with a guilty conscience and a half broken shelf.

Lily took one look at the rubble and the cold cup of tea she made, and she grabbed her coat and hurried out of the shop, deciding it was a perfect time for a walk.

* * *

Remus didn't even try to repress the smile that painted his face as he looked at the wonderfully windswept Sirius Black, his black hair atangle and his cheeks healthily rosy.

"Comin' in for a cuppa?" Remus asked, almost breathlessly.

"Only if you pair it with one of your so-called famous muffins.." 

"Of course, I'm not _that_ much of a monster" 

Sirius chuckled and followed Remus into the café. Remus assumed that Lily would be inside, no doubt ready to scold Remus for breaking the shelf but to Remus's surprise, there was no Lily in sight but instead there was a half fixed bookshelf and two stone cold cups of tea.

"What the-" Sirius started, looking at the bookshelf with suspicion.

"She must have had someone in here to fix the shelf" 

Sirius bent down, inspecting the bolts of the lower shelf and spotting to a heavy looking toolbox on the floor.

"That's Dad's toolbox" Sirius stated, opening the box and lifting a screwdriver out.

"Wait, so Monty was here?" 

Sirius shook his head as he stood back up.

"Looks like Prongs decided to pay Evans a visit" he said suggestively.

"Oh god Sirius, she's probably murdered him, she's out now hiding the body" 

Sirius tutted but laughed as he walked over to the counter, hopping onto a stool.

"You owe me a muffin Lupin" Sirius huffed as Remus walked behind the counter, grabbing two mugs.

"Says who?" 

"Says moi! I drove your ass around all evening, it's hard work being such a badass" 

Remus scoffed and flicked on the kettle, after putting two tea bags in the mugs. 

"We've got... blueberry, chocolate chip or white chocolate chip" Remus called, peering into the tub of muffins.

"All three!" 

Remus rolled his eyes but grabbed a plate and chucked all three flavours of muffin onto it.

"Yes! Moony your my favourite, don't tell James" Sirius said, grabbing the plate and biting into a muffin.

Remus chuckled and sat on the stool next to Sirius, waiting for the kettle to boil. He let himself look at Sirius, (who was blabbing with his mouth full about god knows what.)

"Your not listening are you? Sirius deadpanned, looking Remus in the eyes and startling him slightly.

"Um-" 

Sirius laughed and put down his muffin, turning his head away and leaning it on the man's shoulder.

"I had fun today with you Moon-baker" Sirius whispered, sending Remus's heart into a frenzy.

"Me too Pad-man" Remus laughed, pushing the padding of his leather jacket.

Sirius let out a giggle and Remus let his head rest atop of Sirius's, he felt his heart fill more and more with adoration for the Londoner.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Sirius turned to look Remus in the eye, slowly bringing a hand to his cheek.

Remus felt his breath fade as his hazel eyes met Sirius's grey ones, the feeling of the man's calloused hand grazing his stubbly cheek.

He found himself staring at Sirius's lips, the soft inviting nature of them drawing him in. He looked up to find Sirius doing the same, pulling in slightly to close the gap-

That was when Remus heard the jingle of the shop bell, and immediately the two men pulled apart.

"Hey Rem, I'm just here to drop off the freebies for Lil-" Dorcas Meadows called, stopping mid sentence when her eyes fell on the two men, pulled apart and blushing like schoolboys.

"I'll just- leave this here-" Dorcas squeaked, dumping the plastic bag and scurrying out of the shop.

A pregnant pause started, but it was broken when hazel eyes met grey, and the two broke out in peals of laughter, laughing away any awkward tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMU!  
> our baby would've been 61 today, I hope Sirius is giving him some good birthday sex up in heaven 
> 
> lia


End file.
